memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rufe den Donner
Die Handlung von Rufe den Donner spielt etwa einen Monat nach den Ereignissen aus ''Der Vorbote''. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Der tholianische Schlachtkreuzer Aen'q Tholis, kommandiert von Commander Hirskene, fliegt Patrouille im Shedai-Sektor. An Bord herrscht eine gewisse Anspannung, da alle Mitglieder der Crew, er selbst eingeschlossen, zum ersten Mal im Shedai-Sektor operieren. Während Hirskene über die derzeitige Situation in der Region nachdenkt erfassen die Sensoren des Schiffes eine nicht identifizierte Energieanzeige. Kurz darauf erscheint wie aus dem Nichts ein Raumschiff unbekannter Bauart auf Hauptbildschirm und nimmt direkten Kurs auf die Aen'q Tholis. Um die Aufdeckung romulanischer Aktivitäten in der Taurus-Region zu verhindern, enttarnt sich der Bird-of-Prey Bloodied Talon vor der Aen'q Tholis und eröffnet sofort das Feuer. Das tholianische Schiff hat den überlegenen Waffen der Romulaner nichts entgegenzusetzen und wird mit einer zweiten Salve vernichtet. Die Romulaner setzten daraufhin ihren getarnten Flug durch die Region fort. Cervantes Quinn und Tim Pennington sind dabei, ihre Reise nach Boam II vorzubereiten. Der Quartiermeister von Vanguard hat Quinn einen Job verschafft: er soll Vorräte und Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu den Kolonien bringen, die überall in der Taurus-Region verteilt sind. Boam II ist eine der ersten Föderationskolonien in der Region. Pennington möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, eine Geschichte darüber zu schreiben, wie sich die Kolonie in den letzten sechzehn Monaten entwickelt hat. Dazu will er einige der Siedler auf Boam II interviewen. Doch noch bevor es zur Abreise kommt, erscheint Zett Nilric bei Quinn; Ganz will ihn sehen. Die [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavour]] befindet sich im Orbit von Erilon. Bei einer Einsatzbesprechung nimmt Captain Zhao Sheng mit Missmut zur Kenntnis, dass es Lieutenant Xiong nicht für nötig hält, seine Arbeit auf dem Planeten zu unterbrechen, um an der Besprechung teilzunehmen. Der A&A-Offizier begleitet die Mission zur neu eingerichteten Forschungsstation auf Erilon. Der Captain beschließt sich selbst auf den Planeten zu begeben, um sich Xiongs Bericht persönlich geben zu lassen. In Begleitung einiger Sicherheitsoffiziere lässt er sich daraufhin auf die Planetenoberfläche beamen. An Bord der Omari-Ekon wird Quinn von Ganz darüber informiert, dass sich sein Terminplan geändert habe. Ganz hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich um Quinns eigentlichen Auftrag gekümmert wird. In Quinns Anstellung bei der Sternenflotte sieht er eine hervorragende Alibi-Lösung, die er für seine Zwecke nutzen kann. Selbstverständlich will Ganz die Unkosten, die ihm dadurch entstehen, nicht allein tragen. Er wird sechzig Prozent von dem, was Quinn vom Quartiermeister erhält, von ihm einfordern. Quinn wird von Ganz in das, von Klingonen beanspruchte, Yerad-System geschickt. Auf Yerad III soll Quinn für ihn einen seiner Buchhalter abholen. Während des Gesprächs sinkt Quinns Laune sichtlich. Als er auch noch hört, das es sich bei dem Buchhalter um einen Zakdorn handelt – eine Spezies, die Quinn stets als äußerst prätentiös und ständig nervös kennen gelernt hat – gelangt sie an den Tiefpunkt. Bevor Quinn entlassen ist, betont Ganz nochmal, dass Quinn damit seine Schulden noch lange nicht bezahlt hat. Quinn verlässt die Omari-Ekon und macht sich auf zur Hangarbucht. Doch bevor er die Rocinante erreicht tritt ihm die Vulkanierin Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn in den Weg. Während ihrer Freizeitaktivitäten unterhalten sich Captain Desai und ihre Mitarbeitern Lieutenant Moyer über kleinere Vorkommnisse an Bord der Station, um die sich das JAG-Büro zu kümmern hat. Verärgert ist Desai über einen, auf dummdreiste Art begangenen, Versuch des Diebstahls. Der Fall ist eigentlich eindeutig, doch durch eine Schlamperei in der Sicherheitsabteilung der Station wurde die Beweiskette, die zum Hintermann der Sache geführt hätte – Desais Überzeugung nach handelt es sich dabei um den orionischen Händler Ganz – unterbrochen. Solche Rückschläge bei Ermittlungen gegen den Orioner sind in der Vergangenheit schon öfter vorgekommen und Desai fragt sich allmählich, ob es sich dabei wirklich um Zufälle handelt. Lieutenant Xiong wird während seiner Forschungen auf Erilon von Zhao Sheng aufgesucht. Der Captain macht dem jungen Offizier klar: auch wenn Xiong nicht direkt seinem Kommando untersteht, wird er es Zukunft nicht mehr tolerieren, dass Xiong seinen Stabssitzungen fern bleibt. Im Anschluss beginnt Captain Sheng sich für Xiongs Arbeit zu interessieren. Kurz nachdem er den Lieutenant aufsucht, erhält Xiong die Nachricht, dass im Kontrollraum des Artefakts eine neue Energieanzeige empfangen wird, was Xiongs Anwesenheit erfordert. Zhao Sheng begleitet den Lieutenant. Im Kontrollraum angekommen wird ihnen mitgeteilt, dass es sich mittlerweile bereits um drei Energieanzeigen handelt. Kurz darauf erbebt der Boden und Captain Sheng drängt auf eine Evakuierung. Xiong will zuvor noch die gesammelten Daten an die Endeavour übermitteln, als das Team von einer unbekannten humanoiden Gestalt angegriffen wird. Auch die Endeavour registriert die Energieanzeigen. Es handelt sich eindeutig um eine geothermale Quelle und die Temperatur steigt beständig an. Schon bald zeigt sich, dass es sich dabei um ein Planetares Verteidigungssystem handelt und die Endeavour erleidet bereits beim ersten Schuss schwere Schäden. Commander Atish Khatami bringt das Schiff zunächst außer Waffenreichweite um die Reparatur der Transporter abzuwarten. Nachdem die Transporter wieder funktionieren, nähert sich das Schiff dem Planeten soweit, um in Transporterreichweite zu gelangen. Kurz nachdem man den ersten Transport einleiten kann, wird das Schiff erneut getroffen. Ein Großteil des Forschungsteams kann an Bord geholt werden, doch Captain Zhao Sheng befindet sich nicht unter den Geretteten und auf dem Planeten lässt sich nichts mehr erfassen. Commander Khatami muss sich schnell entscheiden, bevor ein weiterer Schuss die Endeavour zerstört. Die Rocinante verlässt Vanguard und Pennington möchte von Quinn wissen, was T'Prynn denn nun wieder von ihm will. Quinn meint, dass sie jemanden abholen sollen. Doch Pennington kann ihm nicht so recht glauben. Er hat etwas von einer Sensorboje gehört. Darauf erklärt Quinn, dass sie eine klingonische Sonde an einem bestimmten Punkt abfangen sollen, die Daten herunterladen und mit gefälschten überschreiben. Nebenbei bemerkt er noch, dass sie einen Umweg über Yerad III fliegen müssen, um den Buchhalter Sakud Armnoj dort abzuholen, um ihn zu Ganz und zu bringen. Auf Vanguard debattiert man über die zunehmenden Spannungen zwischen den Klingonen und den Tholianern. In den letzten drei Tagen hat es mindestens vier Auseinandersetzungen zwischen klingonischen und tholianischen Schiffen gegeben. Als mögliche Lösung für das Problem schlägt T'Prynn eine Art Gipfeltreffen zwischen Botschafter Jetanien den Delegierten auf der Station vor. Auf ihrem Flug durch die Region beobachtet die Besatzung der Bloodied Talon, wie ein klingonisches Schiff, welches aus dem nahen Palgrenax-System kommt, von zwei tholianischen Kreuzern angegriffen wird. Die Tholianer ziehen sich jedoch zurück, als eines ihrer Schiffe schwer beschädigt wird. Die Klingonen näher sich daraufhin der getarnten Bloodied Talon, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie sie trotz Tarnung orten können. Doch schon bald brechen die ungeduldigen Klingonen die Suche ab. Commander Sarith, die Kommandantin der Talon beschließt, herauszufinden, was die Klingonen an dem abgelegenen Palgrenax-System so interessiert und lässt Kurs auf das System setzen. Der klingonische Gouverneur Morqla muss sich auf Palgrenax wiederholt mit Attentaten auf seine Person seitens der einheimischen Palgrenai auseinandersetzen. Um seine Laune noch zu verschlechtern wird er von Captain Kutal gerufen. Der Captain der IKS Zin'za unterstützt die wissenschaftliche Mission auf Palgrenax vom Orbit aus. Ungeduldig drängt auf einen genauen Bericht über den Fortschritt der Mission. Den kann Morqla jedoch nicht liefern. Die Wissenschaftler erstatten nur äußerst unregelmäßig Bericht und so lässt Morqla den Leiter der Forschungen – Dr. Terath – zu sich bringen. Seit drei Tagen ist die Rocinante unterwegs nach Yerad III. Dort angekommen suchen sie Sakud Armnoj auf. Der hochnäsige Zakdorn ist jedoch schwer zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Er will unbedingt sein Haustier Sniffy mitnehmen. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Slijm – eine hundeähnliche Kreatur, die Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Walross hat. Dieser spielt sich als Beschützer auf und schleudert eine schleimige ätzende Flüssigkeit auf die beiden, als Quinn und Pennington weiter versuchen, Armnoj zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Diese trifft jedoch nur Pennington. Schließlich schießt Quinn Armnoj kurzerhand mit seiner Betäubungspistole nieder. Doch hat er nicht daran gedacht, dass er den Buchhalter nicht ohne dessen Finanzakten zu Ganz bringen kann. So bleibt den beiden nur, darauf zu warten, dass der Zakdorn wieder erwacht. Nachdem die Endeavour zur Station zurückgekehrt ist, begibt sich Xiong in die Gruft – die geheime Forschungseinrichtung auf Vanguard –, um sich gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen über den Stand der Forschungen zu informieren. Nach einer Gedenkfeier für Captain Zhao Sheng und die anderen Sternenflottenoffiziere und einer anschließenden Befragung durch das JAG-Büro, verkündet Commodore Diego Reyes offiziell, dass Commander Atish Khatami mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Captain der USS Endeavour befördert ist. Sie bekommt den Befehl, zusammen mit der USS Lovell – einem Raumschiff der ''Daedalus''-Klasse im Dienst des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte – zurück nach Erilon fliegen. Während sich das Ingenieursteam der Lovell darum kümmern soll, die Forschungsstation auf Erilon wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, ist es die Aufgabe der Endeavour, für die nötige Sicherheit zu sorgen. Gouverneur Morqla wird unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Eine Eruption deutet darauf hin, dass tief unter der Erde eine Energiequelle aktiviert wurde. Er hält es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Dr. Terath dafür verantwortlich ist. Gleichzeitig nehmen die Attacken der einheimischen Palgrenai zu. Mit Katapulten schleudern sie in heißes Öl getränkte Bleikugeln auf Einrichtungen der Besatzer und richten so einen großen Schaden an. Morqla muss ein Exempel statuieren. Er lässt den außerordentliche Besatzungsbefehl Nummer zwei ausführen. Während die Klingonen noch damit beschäftigt sind, einen Großteil der Bevölkerung zu exekutieren, taucht plötzlich eine humanoide Gestalt auf. Mit einer großen mobilen Disruptorkanone gelingt es schließlich, die Kreatur zu besiegen. Gleichzeitig wird die im Orbit befindliche IKS Zin'za von einem planetaren Verteidigungssystem beschossen. Trotz großer Verluste leisten die Klingonen heftigen Widerstand. Die Shedai-Wanderin hat auf Palgrenax neben dem planetaren Verteidigungssystem noch vier Shedai-Wächter – so werden die düsteren Gestalten genannt, von denen die Wanderin bereits einen auf Erilon hat wüten lassen – unter ihrer Kontrolle. Doch der fortschreitende Widerstand schwächt die Wanderin sehr. Nachdem sie den ersten Wächter verloren hat, sieht sie nur noch eine Alternative: sie leitet die Zerstörung des gesamten Planeten ein. Das Schiff im Orbit kann gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen, doch die auf dem Planeten befindlichen er und die Palgrenai – sofern diese noch am Leben sind – müssen zurückgelassen werden. Auch die getarnte Bloodied Talon beobachtet die Zerstörung von Palgrenax und ihr gelingt es nicht, rechtzeitig auf Warp zu gehen. Das Schiff erleidet schwere Schäden. Unter anderem wird die Antimaterieeindämmung stark beschädigt, sodass der gesamte Vorrat an Antimaterie ausgestoßen werden muss und ohne Warpantrieb befindet sich die Talon Jahrhunderte von romulanischen Territorium entfernt. Mitten in der Nacht erreicht die Nachricht von der Zerstörung des Planeten Palgrenax und der dortigen klingonischen Kolonie Vanguard. Man nimmt an, dass es sich um ein ähnliches Waffensystem, wie beim Angriff auf die Endeavour handelt. Dieser Vorfall verstärkt die ohnehin angespitzte Lage zwischen Klingonen und Tholianern zusehends. Erst kürzlich hat die USS Sagittarius einen Kampf zwischen einem tholianischen Patrouillenschiff und einem klingonischen D5-Kreuzer unterbrochen. Der Chefingenieur, Master Chief Ilucci, konnte die Sensoren der Klingonen täuschen, sodass die Sagittarius wie ein weit größeres Schiff der ''Constitution-Klasse'' gewirkt hat. Reyes ist sich jedoch bewusst, dass solche Tricks nicht ewig weiter helfen werden. Er drängt auf Fortschritte an der diplomatischen Front, doch die kann Jetanien nicht vorweisen. In dem Moment erhält Reyes vom wissenschaftlichen Team auf der Station die Nachricht, dass die gesammelten Sensordaten Ähnlichkeiten zur tholianischen Technologie aufweist. Jetanien ist erpicht darauf, die Tholianer mit dieser Erkenntnis zu konfrontieren. Die Rocinante hat mittlerweile die Position der klingonischen Sonde erreicht. Mit dem altertümlichen Greifer der Rocinante versuchen Quinn und Pennington bislang vergeblich, die Sonde an Bord zu holen. Der nörgelnde Sakud Armnoj macht die Sache auch nicht leichter. Nach mehreren Fehlschlägen geht Quinn das Risiko ein, von Annäherungssensoren entdeckt zu werden und nähert sich mitsamt dem Schiff bis auf wenige Meter der Sonde, um sie so an Bord zu holen. Anschließend beginnt er mit dem Versuch, die Daten herunterzuladen. Dies gestaltet sich jedoch schwieriger als erwartet und Quinn ändert den Plan insoweit, dass er den Datenspeicher komplett herausschneidet. Kurz darauf ertönt der Annäherungsalarm der Rocinante und die drei Insassen müssen sich darauf einstellen, geentert zu werden. Quinn gibt Pennington nun endgültig zu verstehen, dass sie Boam II nicht mehr erreichen werden. Pennington, Quinn und Armnoj finden sich bald darauf in einem schmutzigen Frachtraum wieder. Wie sich herausstellt ist Broon für den Überfall verantwortlich. Er ist von Zett Nilric beauftragt worden, Armnoj zu Ganz zu bringen. Quinn, der ihm und dem Nalori ein Dorn im Auge ist, will er umbringen. Doch in letzter Minute entschließt sich Pennington zu einer Verzweiflungstat. Er betätigt die Kontrollen der Luftschleuse und löst somit eine Panik unter Broons Leuten aus. Pennington, Quinn und Armnoj können nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung die Rocinante erreichen. Bevor Quinn diese betritt, aktiviert er noch den Notrufsender der klingonischen Sonde und lässt diese auf Broons Schiff zurück. Er würde gerne sehen, wie Broon den Klingonen erklären wird, was er mit deren Sonde vorhat. Zusammen mit seinen Mitarbeitern begibt sich Jetanien derweil zum Treffen zwischen den tholianischen und den klingonischen Delegierten. Nachdem der Erfolg wie erwartet ausbleibt, schickt er seine eigenen Mitarbeiter fort. Um mit Lugok und Sesrene alleine und ungestört weiter zu verhandeln lässt er die Tür verschließen. Und tatsächlich, nach anfänglichen Problemen, gelingen die ersten Fortschritte. So erwähnt Sesrene den Begriff Shedai als Grund dafür, dass sie diese Region fürchten und weswegen sie jegliche Intervention der Föderation oder der Klingonen in der von ihnen als Shedai-Sektor bezeichneten Raumregion ablehnen. Kurz darauf betritt jedoch Commodore Reyes den Raum und teilt Jetanien mit, dass die jüngsten Vorfälle dazu geführt haben, dass alle diplomatischen Kontakte sofort abgebrochen und sämtliche Delegierte zurück beordert werden. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem sich erste Fortschritte bei den Verhandlungen abzeichnen, reagiert Jetanien mit großem Missmut auf diese Nachricht. Die Endeavour und die Lovell sind unterdessen nach Erilon zurückgekehrt. Lieutenant Xiong und Lieutenant Mahmud al-Khaled vom SCE-Team der Lovell sind dabei, die Schäden im Kontrollraum des Artefakts zu begutachten, als sie einen beunruhigenden Anstieg der Temperatur wahrnehmen. Kurz darauf werden sie von Commander Zh'run, dem Ersten Offizier der USS Lovell gerufen und erhalten die Nachricht, dass sich die Waffensysteme auf dem Planeten aktiviert haben und sie das Lager sofort räumen und sich an Bord beamen lassen sollen. Xiong und die Besatzung der Lovell haben mittlerweile Möglichkeiten entwickelt, die Shedai effektiv zu bekämpfen und Xiong möchte gerne die Chance nutzen, die Systeme jetzt zu testen, doch die andorianische Offizierin bleibt hart. Bevor sie dem Befehl jedoch nachkommen können, ortet das Team drei unbekannte Lebensformen in unmittelbarer Nähe. Mit Kraftfeldern versuchen sie, sich die Kreaturen vom Hals zu halten bis sie das vom SCE-Team entwickelte Dämpfungsfeld einsetzen können, dass die Kommunikation zwischen den Systemen unterbinden sollte. Nach der Aktivierung stellen die angreifenden Kreaturen ihre Handlungen ein. Auch erhalten die Mitglieder der Teams auf dem Planeten von der Endeavour die Mitteilung, dass die Verteidigungssysteme das Feuer eingestellt haben. Doch schon bald merkt Xiong, dass es zum Feiern noch zu früh ist. Als er einen gewaltigen Energieanstieg misst, befürchtet er eine Katastrophe wie auf Palgrenax. Im Kontrollraum auf Erilon spürt die Shedai-Wanderin die Auswirkungen des Dämpfungsfeldes. Dieser Teilerfolg der Telinaruul – so werden alle niederen Spezies von den Shedai genannt – wird sie zweifellos weiter ermutigen, sich Technologie und Wissen anzueignen, dass ihnen nicht zusteht. Als letzten Ausweg sieht sie die Zerstörung des Planeten. Doch sie merkt bereits, wie sie schwächer wird, und dass sie diesen Körper verlassen muss. Kurz darauf dringen die Teams von Ingenieuren und Wissenschaftlern in den Kontrollraum vor. Sie finden den leblosen Körper, was erneut weitere Fragen aufwirft. Allerdings ist die Erleichterung groß, dass die Zerstörung des Planeten abgewendet werden konnte. Zurück auf der Station begibt sich Cervantes Quinn zusammen mit Sakud Armnoj an Bord der Omari-Ekon um den Buchhalter zu Ganz zu bringen. Dort angekommen verlangt Ganz von Armnoj die Finanzakten. Wie schon mehrmals zuvor betont Armnoj, dass die Software zur Verschlüsselung von ihm selbst entwickelt wurde und nahezu unknackbar ist. Ganz zeigt dafür wenig Interesse und bittet Armnoj nur darum, die Dateien freizugeben. Nachdem Armnoj die Dateien freigegeben hat ist Quinn überrascht, dass Ganz seinen Buchhalter kurzerhand umbringen lässt. Er befürchtet schon, Ganz würde mit ihm dasselbe tun, als der ihm sagt, dass er eventuell noch nützlich für ihn sein könnte. Zett Nilric begleitet Quinn daraufhin zum Ausgang wobei dieser offen zugibt, dass er für den Überfall von Broon verantwortlich ist und auch, dass dieser Quinn umbringen sollte. Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn enthüllt die Daten der klingonischen Sonde über das Jinoteur-System, die sie von Cervantes Quinn erhalten hat. Das abgelegene System beinhaltet fünf Planeten, dessen Hauptgestirn ein Stern des F-Typs ist. Drei der fünf Planeten besitzen je zwei natürliche Satelliten. Während einer der anderen drei, und der letzte vier Monde besitzt. Das System ist noch recht jung und die Umlaufbahnen der Planeten und Monde zeigen, dass das System nicht auf natürlichem Weg entstanden sein kann. Auf dem vierten Planeten gibt es Anzeichen für eine Zivilisation. Die Energiesignatur der Trägerwelle, die während der Bauphase von Vanguard von einem der Monde des vierten Planeten empfangen worden war, weist Ähnlichkeiten zu denen von Erilon und Palgrenax auf. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass das Jinoteur-System ein entscheidender Faktor im Rätsel um die Taurus-Region darstellt. Der nächste Schritt wäre also folglich eine gründliche Untersuchung des Jinoteur-System. Auf ihrem langen Heimweg wird die Bloodied Talon von einem klingonischen D5-Kreuzer abgefangen. Da es den Anschein hat, dass die Klingonen das getarnte Schiff aufspüren können, entscheidet sich Commander Sarith zu einem letzten Kampf in dem die Talon zerstört wird. Nachdem die Nachricht vom Verlust der Bloodied Talon Romulus erreicht, entscheiden die Romulaner, ihre Expansionspolitik wieder aufzunehmen. Außerdem werden sie die Geschehnisse in der Taurus-Region in Zukunft verstärkt im Auge behalten. Zitate Oh, lassen Sie sich nicht von mir unterbrechen, Commander. Reyes' Stimme triefte von Sarkasmus. Ich vertraue darauf, dass uns diese Information nicht auf einem Weg erreicht hat, der uns in einen mit den Klingonen treibt. Zumindest nicht vor dem Abendessen. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Romulanisches Sternenimperium, Sternenflottenkommando, Tholianische Versammlung | Spezies = , , , Caitianer, , Denebianischer Schleimteufel, Denobulaner, Großer Vogel der Galaxis, Mensch, , Rigelianer, , , , Targ, Tellarit | Kultur = Bat'leth, D'k tahg, , Ehre, , Frühstück, , Gre'thor, , Hippokratischer Eid, Kal-if-fee, Katra, , , Mek'leth, Mittagessen, QuchHa', Rihannsu, Poker, Sto'Vo'Kor | Person = , , , , , , , , , Bekk, , , , , , , , Centurion, , , , Dahar-Meister, , , , , , , , , , Fek'lhr, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Jabilo M'Benga, , , , Master Chief Petty Officer, , , , , , , , , , , , Praetor, Prokonsul, , , , , , , , Senator, , Sicherheitschef, , , , , , , Steuermann, , , , , , , , , , , , , , Vrax (Senator)}, , , | Schiffe = , , , , [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], , ''Enterprise'', , ''Miranda''-Klasse, , , , , | Ort = , Krankenhaus, Maschinenraum, Offiziersmesse, Sporthalle | Astronomie = , Dorala, , Ingraham B, , Kessik IV, , , , , , , Rigel, Risa, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, , , Tellar, Tholia, Vulkan, Wrigleys Vergnügungsplanet, , , | Technik = Autopilot, Backupsystem, Bibliothekscomputer, Computer, Deflektorschild, Dilithium, Disruptor, Duranium, , Handphaser, Hypospray, Impulsantrieb, Ionensturm, Kommunikator, Lebenserhaltungssystem, Nahrungsverteiler, Nanotechnologie, Phasergewehr, Phaser, Rodinium, Scanner, Schiffshülle, Schutzschild, Stasisfeld, Subraum, , Thermozement, Traktorstrahl, Tricorder, Trägheitsdämpfer, Turbolift, Warpgondel | Nahrung = Aldebaran-Whiskey, Blutwein, , Gemüsesuppe, , Kaffee, , Plomeek-Suppe, Raktajino, Romulanisches Ale, Salat, Sandwich, Tee | Sonstiges = 47, Gelber Alarm, Feldbeförderung, Kobayashi-Maru-Test, Logbuch, Roter Alarm, Sarkasmus, Spitzname, Sternenflottenuniform (2265-2270) }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** en:Summon the Thunder nl:Summon the Thunder sv:Summon the Thunder Rufe den Donner